1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to flotation devices and swimming aids in general and, more particularly, to a device that allows handicapped or disabled individuals to independently float or become immersed in a body of water for exercise or relaxation.
2. General Background
Many different kinds of flotation devices and swimming and diving aids currently exist or are known. Some of them, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,761 issued to Henderson, et al., are primarily designed to carry water equipment over land but which can also float, thereby allowing the swimmer to rest upon the device in the water if so desired.
Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,667 issued to Wang, are more like inflatable water mattresses which fully support the user in the horizontal position from head to foot. Because this type of flotation device or swimming aid generally encloses and supports the entire body of the user above or separate from the water, the user is not then able to also immerse himself in the water for exercise purposes. This is more of a passive type of device in that it provides a great deal of buoyancy so as to enable the user to horizontally float on top of the water.
Another version of the water mattress type of swimming aid is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,300 issued to Casagrande, et al. In this version, the user is not fully supported above and separate from the water, but instead is partially immersed in the water in the horizontal position on his back. The user can flex the device so as to sit upon it, but no front or back support is provided, thereby requiring the user to delicately maintain his balance when in this position. Because of the position of the user when employing this device, movement of the user's arms and legs is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,555 issued to Straussler and U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,874 issued to Rawlings both disclose a vessel that is more like a boat than a raft. In the former, the vessel is moved either under wind power or via a paddle while in the latter, the vessel is moved via a propeller which the user operates. In both cases, the user is generally limited to only one position in the vessel (i.e. sitting) which limits the ability of the user to exercise both his arms and legs. Also, in the former, the only support provided is by sitting upon the seat while in the latter, the vertically stacked inflatable side walls may allow the user to "lean back" while pedaling, but these side walls also severely restrict the mobility of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,068 issued to Jasper discloses a float into which a baby or small child is placed in a sitting position. The seat is such that the user can either keep his knees flexed or straight, but no kicking (such as in a swimming stroke) is permitted. Also, since the user is literally restrained in an upright sitting position, all the user can do is dangle his hands and arms in the water, again, no swimming stroke is allowed due to the position of the user in the device. Thus, this device passively restrains the user in place without allowing him to exercise or easily move the device around on the water.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a buoyant vessel that not only supports a user above the water, but also allows him to fully exercise his arms and legs at the same time.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vessel that is capable of safely supporting a disabled or handicapped person while also allowing this person to swim and kick in order to steer and guide the vessel. This invention can also be used by those whose mobility is restricted or has been compromised for any number of reasons, including age or illness.
A further object of this invention is to provide a vessel that is simple to construct and easy to maintain and transport.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a vessel that provides rigid support to suspend the user within the water, but also provides the user considerable freedom of movement so that every part of the user's body can be exercised if so desired.
Still another object of this invention is to allow the user to walk along the bottom of the water, provided the water is at the proper depth, while providing stability should the user falter. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.